thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Karne Osmont
Please do not use without my permission. Thanks! Name: Karne Osmont District: 7 Age: 18 Gender: Male Height: 6'5" Weapons: Brass knuckles, since being a fighter made him good at close combat, and a baton, since he sometimes was forced to fight with it. Personality: Karne is what people would call the strong and silent type. He is very quiet, and is always in a grim mood, his face always twisted into a snarl. He can be mean, and distance himself from people, even though he doesn't want to. Years without love and affection had turned him into a sweet, trusting boy, to a hard, rebellious and distrustful man. He is quick to anger, but is good at controlling it, and won't hurt anyone because of it, just yell. He is terrifying when angry, his booming voice heard from from far away, and he looks scary as well.On the inside, he's a self-conscious boy who doesn't want anyone to be hurt but will kill mercilessly if he is forced to. He despises the people that run and participate by entering "fighters" into DEATHBATTLE and will do anything to get out of the Games and kill all of them, especially Dustin. He possesses a hidden pain and vulnerability that nearly consumes him that is hard to read, but it's there. Strengths: Karne is very strong, always working out so he can survive another DEATHBATTLE, and it has made him very disciplined. He is good at fighting against people with weapons while he doesn't have one, because that is a DEATHBATTLE game mode. He is very good at fighting, doing it for most of his life, and is quick and agile for his giant size. He has a very good pain tolerance from being hurt badly in some fights. Weaknesses: Since he doesn't get out much, or at all, he doesn't know how to swim, climb, or identify plants. His constant abuse and lack of affection made him hard and rebellious, and easy to anger. However, he can hold himself back as not to hurt anyone. Backstory: This is just a quick summary. This is not a completed backstory Karne was taken in by his uncle after his parents had died when Karne was only 5 years old. Once Karne was 13, things were bad for them, and his uncle was forced to sell Karne to a rich man in 1, just to survive. The man, named Dustin, had gained his whole fortune from entering "fighters" into DEATHBATTLE'S. DEATHBATTLE's were illegal fights to the death where rich men entered slaves or servants into the competition, and those fought in a bracket style tournament until only one was left. The man who owned the winner received ridiculous amounts of money. There were many different game modes, like fighting with weapons, or just fists. Everyone in Panem was aware of DEATHBATTLE's but no one could stop them, or do anything about them. (Like drug sales). The DEATHBATTLEs themselves took place in a giant arena in District 7, and huge crowds gathered to watch. (Think boxing matches, but watchers are much more sinister and it's super shady) Dustin's previous champion, who had earned Dustin all his money, had committed suicide the year before, and Dustin decided to replace him with Karne. He trained Karne almost to death, and by the time Karne was 14, he was entered into a tournament. His hair was dyed permanently red, and something was done to his eyes to make them red too. He quickly became a favorite as he advanced to the finals, killing four people, and was named the Red Devil. Karne hated killing, but was forced to do it. He won the finals, but was injured terribly, and spent half a year recovering. As soon as he was in perfect health again, Dustin entered him into a new tournament. The cycle began, and by the time Karne was 18, he had won 7 tournaments, and had killed about 50 people. Dustin had become almost as rich as the president, while Karne was coming back from tournaments terribly injured, half-dead. By some miracle, none of his injuries were permanent. One Reaping, he snuck away from Dustin's house, and volunteered. He figured that once he won the Games, he would have enough power to come back, kill Dustin for what the man put him through, and shut down DEATHBATTLES for good. Category:Males Category:District 7 Category:SirEatAlotISTK's Tributes Category:18 year olds Category:Volunteer